


Stealing Food

by Mickey_is_a



Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, Banter, Best friend issues, Bros before hoes type shit, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, High School AU, M/M, Swearing, This fic is super gay, cliches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_is_a/pseuds/Mickey_is_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If past tales of others are anything to go by, high school is always the same. Every fucking generation. Except when there's a cute boy that likes to steal you're lunch. That's where things get a bit tricky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If past tales of others are anything to go by, high school is always the same. Freshman year you pick a group. Hang out with that group and get labeled for the next four years. Every fucking generation. It's irritating. How I could never change. How I'm labeled by strangers as certain thing and can't hang out with people from another of these stupid fucking groups.

I picked my friends carefully. I'm not a total loser, I get invited to parties, and my friends are pretty cool. Everyone knows us as "the artists" but secretly, we all know we're only friends because we're all gay. Every fucking one of us. It sounds ridiculous. Mostly because it is. And everyone is dating someone in the group. Everyone except... This loser. You know that one friend in the friend group? I'm that friend. Well, I mean, I'm not really obnoxious though. Speaking of obnoxious, I'm currently sitting across from Jack and Alex who are currently in the middle of a heated making session. It's lunch. 

"Look guys, I know you're fucking in love or whatever bullshit but I'm trying to fucking eat," Melanie glared. I think everybody at the table agreed with her. Except for Alex and Jack. 

"Oh you're one to talk. Do you know how many times I've walked in on you fucking some random chick, in my house? This is in my house," Alex said, clearly pissed that no one was taking his side.

"At least we had the decency to get a fucking room," Melanie growled back. 

"We're in a room," Alex shot. 

"Guys shut the fuck up. Look who it is," Frank said smirking. The rest of the table looked over and immediately started whistling. I, on the other hand, put my head down on the table. My worst enemy and best friend. Brendon Urie. My high school crush.


	2. Stealing Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just picks up after Brendon appears. There is a bit of an angsty best friend scenes.

Now hold the fuck up, before you all go assuming 'oh it's gonna be another of those clichés where Brendon's a bully, you'd be fucking wrong. First of all, I'm not naive, I would never fall for someone who talks pleasure in hurting me. Brendon is just a kid I happen to know. He's from a very restricted house so he isn't quite as exposed as the rest of us. I just found him kind of cute. 

"Here." Brendon just stared down at the sandwich in my hand. He looked back at my face. 

"Really? I can have it?" 

"Yes you shitty brat now take it before I change my fucking mind. And go fuck off somewhere else," I said, looking down at the table. He took the sandwich and I looked back up at him. I could see the hurt expression on his face, probably from my last comment. He whispered a quick 'thanks' before walking off to join his friends. 

The whole table was silent for a minute before everybody barked out laughing. I just put my head in my hands and pouted. 

"Oh man," Tyler laughed, "you are totally fucked." 

He's right. 

"Look I wasn't even really that hungry," I tried to speaks up but it came out as more of a squeak. 

"Sure you weren't," Gerard said, giving me a knowing look. I flipped him off before taking my stuff and heading out back to my locker. Halsey and Melanie walked up to me. 

"Came for a quick make out in the hallway before class?" I grumbled, hoping they would just leave me alone. 

"No," Halsey said, "came to talk to you."

"You're wasting your time," I said in a sad manner. 

"How is helping someone we care about a waste of time? You're my best friend Ryan. I care about you," Halsey spoke in a longing tone. Melanie got a look on her face, probably realizing this was a conversation between best friends. She made a small gesture, excusing herself, and walked back into the lunchroom. 

"I'm royally fucked Halsey," I said defenselessly. 

"Of course you are Ryan. You're crushing on a straight boy," she smiled sadly. She looked past me before continuing, "look I really don't like seeing you upset. And neither does the rest of the group. So just, do something to get away from your thoughts. Draw something, write some lyrics, hell, smoke a cigarette if it makes you feel better. But I am not gonna deal with these slutty straight bitches without my best friend to support me. You wanna go to the planetarium and get high later?" 

I laughed a little before smiling and looking up at her. 

"Yea sure. But you're bringing the weed." 

She laughed a bit before the bell rang.   
"Gotta go to biology. See ya later?" 

I nodded and she walked off. I watched Brendon come out of the cafeteria. Yep, I was so royally fucked.


	3. Stealing Jack In The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan runs into Brendon at J in the B. Stuff happens. Do not expect smut.

"It's like not there... but it's there," Halsey said looking up before bursting out laughing, my laughs following. We were stoned out of our minds, looking up at the ceiling. We stayed at the planetarium for about an hour longer, talking about nothing before stumbling out drowsily. When she was drunk or stoned, Halsey always really giddy and happy. As I've been told, I'm quite the opposite. Then again, I hadn't smoked nearly as much as Halsey. Someone had to take care of her. 

I live about a 20 minute walk from the planetarium. Halsey can just stay with me. She's done it before. She's already got a whole section of my room to herself. Right corner, just by the window. 

On the way home, assface got the munchies. I'm using her money. I'm fucking broke right now.

I decided to just stop at Jack in The Box. They've got that late night munchies bullshit deal. I dragged Halsey in and plopped her down in the nearest booth. She giggled lightly and threw her head back. It was nice to see her happy. She had just gotten out of an abusive relationship with this dickwad, Matthew Healy I think his name was. She wrote a song about him after. I swear to God she's becoming Taylor Swift.

I walk up to the counter and guess who's fucking there. That's right! Brendon fucking Urie. 

I asked him what he was doing here, he said part time job. We chatted for a bit, everyone else in the restaurant was already eating. It felt kinda nice. Until, of course, Halsey had to come and fuck it all up. 

"Ooo Ryan, I see your boyfriend's here," she leans in to Brendon's ear, "he likes you."

Both Brendon and I turned a dark shade of red. I looked at him unsure, then ordered. We didn't speak the rest of the time, until we were leaving. 

"Hey Ryan, wait up!"

"What the fuck do you want Urie?" I growled. Being mean was better than becoming a blushing mess with heart eyes and giggles. 

"Um, well, I'm off and well, I was just wondering, is what she said true?" He smiled at me sheepishly and I wondered just what the fuck he was thinking. 

"No. It's not true."  
"Oh..."  
"What?"  
"Oh it's just, well, I would've been happy if it was."

I looked up at him, dropping the mad look from my face. I called Melanie to come pick her poor excuse for a girlfriend up off the street. Brendon called his parents and told them he was going to a friend's house. I was so drunk on adrenaline; the rest of the night was a bit of a blur.  Right now I'm sitting on my bed, next to a sleeping, very naked Brendon Urie, wearing nothing but a sheet. 

There's only one thing going through my head. 

I think I fucked Brendon Urie.


End file.
